Trepidation
by SomeDays
Summary: Someone had to be the first. Someone had to spend a whole month up there alone, and that was Alby. Being the first one in such a fear-ridden place must not have been easy. Confusion and fear must have taken over. After all, if you're not scared, you're not human. How did Alby take his first few minutes in the Glade alone? One Shot.


**Title: **Trepidation

**Rating: **T

**Fandom**: The Maze Runner

**Disclaimer: **I sure wish I owned The Maze Runner, but, unfortunately, I'm not that talented. So, no, I do not own The Maze Runner.

**Style: **Very short one short, first person, present tense, explores the thought process of a character.

**A/N:**. Hi people, today I have a SUPER short one shot. I was watching film the other day and when Newt mentioned that Alby was the first glader and spent a month alone, I was intrigued by how it began, how Alby felt when he first arrived. So, as I always do, I began writing and this is the outcome. It is literally just exploring his thought process, mostly. I wanted to reflect the fear or the confusion and stuff in his thoughts, so, hopefully I did this? I tried to choose a more creative approach to the style of writing so... **I'M RAMBLING! I always do this FFS...um**...enjoy? and please do try to leave a short review. I was adventurous with my style in this, so any constructive criticism is welcomed! Really! I want to improve! Please constructively criticise me! Haha, yeah, I'll stop now. PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

"If you ain't scared… you ain't human." – Alby, The Maze Runer (Book)

* * *

_Where am I? What's going on? I'm scared. SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP__!...Pl__e__as__e..._

The floor beneath accelerates at a terrific speed, causing me to fall around like an absolute idiot. My body knocks countless of times against the metal walls and a bruising, burning, pain continues to rattle through my body. My head spins constantly and I am unable to make coherent thoughts.

I can't concentrate. I need help.

I need this stop.

I need to get out of here!

I hold my head and bury it between my legs, as my body and mind slowly begins to surrender. _Someone needs to help me._

_..._

Finally...it stops.

My mad ascendance to the sky is suddenly put to an abrupt end, throwing me across the cage one last time.

A gurgle leaves my lips and I have to use every piece of resistance in my body to stop myself from throwing up. So,I just stare up at the caged ceiling. The day light shines brightly through the gaps, dazing my eyes and momentarily blinding me. I can't move a muscle, either that, or I just don't want to move a muscle-I can't quite decide which it is. Either way: I do not move. I just lie there, my breath burning against my lungs and my heart beating like an unsteady drum, hard, against my chest.

I don't know what I'm waiting for. Maybe it's for someone to open this goddamn cage? Or maybe it's for someone to come and comfort me? I don't want to be alone, but a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach- which may just be the sick, who knows? - tells me _I am_ alone.

Please say I'm not alone_. _Please.

The ringing in my ears seems to intensify for every second I lie there. The lack of noise around me, leaves an eerie atmosphere in this forlorn cage, causing the hairs on my chest to stand up on end and a shiver to run down my spine.

I finally move.

I push my legs out in front of me and sit up on my elbows.

The cage suddenly spins faster than it had been doing a few seconds ago. I force my eyes shut and allow myself to gather my courage. Surely, deep inside, I must have an ounce of courage. I try to remember whether I am actually a courageous man, but I can't think. I can't remember any courageous actions I have done or courageous words that have ever left my mouth.

It is then that I finally realise, I don't remember anything about myself. _Who am I? What's my name? Am I brave or am I just a coward who has run to his mother his entire life? Who is my mother? Do I even have a family? _

_WHY DON'T I REMEMBER?!_

I shake my head. I can't worry about these simple things, not yet. I could curl up in a ball in this cage and wait for my life to wither away from me, or for someone to do _something_, but I don't. I continue to push myself up from the floor.

Whoever put me in here did not make getting out easy.

It is shut from the other side and I have to push my hand through the bars to slide the piece of metal across. Finally, with a hefty push, I am able to open the cage doors and climb out. My breath is hard and heavy and my head bangs with tiredness, but now is not a time to sleep.

_I have to..I have to..._

_What is this place?_

_What is this..._

The minute I step onto the green grass, I fall to my knees.

Before me is just an open field with the greenest grass imaginable, but, surrounding the field, is a large stone wall, sealing me in here. It is too tall to climb and too solid to break through. I can tell that just by looking at it.

_I am trapped. Is this...is this a prison?_

I want to scream. I want to cry. But, instead, I am silent, just watching the tranquillity of the land. _I am going to die here, aren't I?_

I don't know who I was before I got here, but I _must_ have been a bad person. Why else would I be subjected to this? Why else would I be punished to a life all alone?

Again, all I can do is shake my head.

I'm finished.

* * *

_'Someone had to be first. Someone had to spend a whole month up here alone. That was Alby.'- Newt, The Maze Runner (Film)_


End file.
